


bonne anniversaire (happy birthday)

by orphan_account



Series: appelle-moi par ton nom (call me by your name) [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Awkward Boners, Birthday, Developing Relationship, Early Mornings, Fluff, Gen, Horny Timothée Chalamet, M/M, Phone Call, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armie gives Timmy a call on his birthday.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: appelle-moi par ton nom (call me by your name) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087184
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	bonne anniversaire (happy birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This little drabble is a sort-of sequel to my first fic, "la vache est tombée de la lune (the cow fell out of the moon)," but can also be read standalone. 
> 
> Basically I just wanted to write something for Timmy's 25th birthday.

Timothée woke at 5:30 in the morning to the loud, sonorous clamor of the Paris Philharmonic playing La Marseillaise. He groaned irritably and had to fight the urge to pick up his phone and throw it against the wall. 

Not only would that be beyond stupid - it's an iPhone 12 Pro, a Christmas gift from his father - but he would also have to add any damages to the wall to his mounting bill.

Timothée took a deep breath and answered the call. _“Hé, Papa. Comment ça va?”_

He heard a chuckle on the other end. “Morning, Timmy. Sorry, I wish I could understand what you’re saying, but you know, I never did learn French. I took Spanish for two semesters in high school, but besides that and the crash course in basic Italian in Crema, I've got bupkis. I’ll have to stick with English, I guess.”

“Armie. Hey!” Timothée’s heart beat a little faster. He was immediately, fully awake. “H-how are you? How are things in LA? How are Elizabeth and the kids -”

Armie laughed again. “Slow down, Timmy. One at a time. I’m okay. I don’t know how things are in LA, because I’m here in George Town. In the Cayman Islands,” he added, in case Timothée didn’t know. He couldn’t remember if he'd told Timmy at some point during his visit last week, but he wasn't betting on it. It had been a pretty eventful few days, all things considered.

“Christmas was fun. We had some Cayman style beef, almost like pulled pork. The kids got me a tie, and Elizabeth got me some cologne, Sauvage by Dior. I got her a gift card to Nordstrom, and the kids some Amazon Fire tablets. How about you? How are you doing, Timmy?” 

Armie tries to keep his tone light, but Timothée heard his voice waver and hated it. It couldn’t have been easy for him, witnessing Timothée’s overdose and having to call 9-1-1. 

He felt guilt, and such a deep dark grief it had nearly consumed him. Those feelings are what had caused him to use drugs in the first place, in a desperate attempt to quiet the voices in his head.

“I’m uh, you know, good. Okay, I mean. I didn’t really do anything for Christmas, besides eat some more takeout from Tim Ho Wan. My sister and dad are both in France, you know, and Mom didn’t want to make a big fuss. She ate with me, and we watched a movie, but I’m still at the Marriott. I have a flight back to Boston Monday morning. The sooner I can get back to filming, the better, I think.”

“Mm, that’s good. Not the part about your dad and Pauline, but you know. I want you to be fulfilled, focused. I want you to be happy, Timmy. Oh, and before I forget, _bonne anniversaire, mon cher_.”

The French words rolled off of his tongue. Timothée imagined Armie sitting on the beach, in trunks and a Hawaiian shirt, his lips puckered as he said them. He felt blood rush to his face, and a thickening in his briefs that was about as subtle as a flying brick. He groaned and closed his eyes.

“That isn't fair, Armie. You know the effect you have on me.”

“Yeah, I do know. And that’s what makes it so fun for me. Oh, sorry Timmy, I have to go now. I’ll see you soon, and when I do, you can give me some lessons in your native tongue. In the meantime, text or call me. Anytime. Bye, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _“Hé, Papa. Comment ça va?”_ \-----> "Hey, Dad. What's up?"  
>  _"...bonne anniversaire, mon cher."_ \----->"...happy birthday, my dear."


End file.
